


Miraculous Ronpa

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Kirumi is Ladybug, Kiyos sisters name is Miyadera, Korekiyo is Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Tagging characters and relationships once they appear in the story, drv3 AU, no one dies, you can guess who HawkMoth is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: Kirumi Tojo and Korekiyo Shinguji were two normal teenagers with two normal livesBut they have a secret...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is an AU I’ve been working on for a bit now :D this is only a trail run of the AU, I hope you enjoy!

“Where is it!” A girl gasped, she was searching her bedroom for something, she couldn’t have lost it, how could she manage to lose something so important, well it wasn’t that important, but was just a notes for a group project she was doing with a boy in her class, maybe it was important if she wanted to keep her grades up, and respect from her project partner.

“Kirumi you’re making a mess” she heard a quiet voice speak, she turned her head to see her Kwami, Tiki, a small ladybug “I’m sure you just left it in your bag or something”

“No I checked there, oh no if I don’t find these notes before this afternoon Shinguji is going to hate me, and I don’t want him to hate me” she sighed re checking every spot she thought it could be. It was a small black notebook with a spider web on it, it couldn’t be that hard to find, even thought her bedroom is mostly black and grey. “He’s going to think I slacked off”

“I think your overthinking” Tiki replied ‘it’s just a note book”

“Yea with all my work in it for my project”

“Think about what would Ladybug do in a situation like this?”

Kirumi paused, what would her superhero alter ego do, she’s sure she hasn’t ever lost a notebook with work in, and to top it off the stress of disappointing the guy she has a slight crush on, that she’ll never actually admit to herself that she does like Shinguji more than just a classmate. Ladybug was nothing like her, she was powerful and calm, nothing like her normal clumsy and unorganised self, that she’s just admitting to herself now.

“She, she wouldn’t stress” she said, maybe it was just a note book, she could easily just re write the notes, or explain to him what happened “she has the whole of Tokyo to worry about, and even then she didn’t have to that alone “maybe you’re right, I’m over stressing”

“I’m sure Shinguji would understand” she insured “you shouldn’t be spending your one free day stressing over notes, you should relax, take a cat nap or something”

“I guess” she half smiled “speaking of cats, do you ever wonder what Chat Noir does in his free time when he isn’t, you know, Chat Noir?”

“I bet he’s sleeping too, cats do sleep a lot” Tiki joked “on a serous side, if he’s anything like the Chat Noir we know he’s probably chilling somewhere checking people out”

“I like to picture him as mature” Kirumi added “to a point, you know”

“Like Shinguji?”

“No way Chat Noir is nothing like Shinguji, he’s quiet and matured, Chat Noir is not, plus Shinguji opened his arms up to me when we first met, Chat Noir didn’t” she explained

“Oh sure I remember that” Tiki rolled her eyes, the first time Ladybug and Chat Noir met it didn’t go down well.

Chat Noir wanted to do his own thing, attacking the Akumaized villain without thinking or planning, and he wouldn’t even listen to her when she suggested ways they could defeat the villain without causing harm to them. Even after the Akuma was defeated and returned to its butterfly form they argued for a bit till they both had to leave or risk revealing their identity to each other.

But after the second Akuma attack they finally seemed to get along, and Chat Noir and her finally agreeing to be teammates. Apart of Kirumi enjoyed watching Chat Noir change from the person he used to be to the laid back and almost flirty Chat Noir he is today.

“Sometimes I wish I could see who Chat is behind the mask” she added “but that’s a talk for another day”

“I’m sure he’s thinking the same thing” Tiki insured “I know it”

—-

Korekiyo Shinguji was in his own bedroom, he was busy writing in his notebook when there was a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come over, what it is parents who were finally home from a overseas business trip in France?

“Come in”

For his surprise it was Rantaro Amami, his best friend, he doesn’t even know how he managed to get into his house anyways Miyadera, his older sister keeps the gates secure at all times.

“Your house is more gated up than mine” Rantaro laughed “your sister really must be paranoid about someone breaking in”

“How did you even get in here in the first place?” Korekiyo asked

“I snuck in”

“Oh course you did”

“But dude” he whined “we have not done anything in a while, I want to be able to hang out with you for a bit before you go on your study date with Tojo”

“It isn’t a study date” he rolled his eyes, he was just meeting her at her dads pastry and sweet shop to work on their school project together, nothing else, he wouldn’t really call it a date, was it? “If Miya lets me out, sure I’ll hang with you for a bit”

“Stuff her, she’s not going to notice you gone anyway, she’s always in that room of hers” Rantaro “let’s sneak out and enjoy ourselves for a bit, maybe we might even see Ladybug and Chat Noir in action”

Korekiyo sighed, Rantaro seemed to be a fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Who wasn’t? There was a student in their class named Shuichi Saihara who ran a blog about the adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Rantaro always kept tags on the blog, thought he’ll never admit to anyone, other than himself that he was a fan, he said it’ll ruin his cool guy vibe. “If they are out it means something bad is happening”

“Don’t they like go out normally? I wonder what they are like when they are not doing superhero stuff” Rantaro wondered “wouldn’t they have normal lives too? Their just kids like us, right?”

“Most likely” He replied, he knew the Answer, he **is** Chat Noir after all, it was one of the things he wished all his heart to be able to tell his best friend, but Korekiyo couldn’t “just keep thinking of those theories”

“Man wouldn’t it be cool to actually meet one of them in person, I wouldn’t mind having Chat Noir as my friend, and I’m sure you’ll and him would get along too, I’m still jealous of Saihara for actually meeting them”

Of course him and Chat Noir would get along “aren’t we suppose to be sneaking out anyway?”

“Oh yea, come on Kiyo, let’s go” Rantaro smiled

“Alright, let me just pack my bag, I’ll meet you in the downstairs living room” Korekiyo said, he watched his best friend leave before quickly closing his bedroom door. A black cat Kwami appearing behind him

“Oh that was close” the cat spoke

“Plagg, he’s going to find out one day” He spoke “why cant I straight up tell him I’m Chat Noir, that’ll make my job so much easier”

“You know the rules Korekiyo” Plagg informed “now when are you going to hit me up with that sweet sweet cheese”

“I will get you some later” he insured, “and please, call me Kiyo, you’re not my sister so you don’t need to use my full name”

“What about Kore?”

“This isn’t the time for making up nicknames, Rantaro is waiting for me” he shoved his notes in his backpack, Plagg disappeared as rushed out of his room and into the downstairs living room. He saw Rantaro playing on his phone, waiting for him.

“Going somewhere sweet Korekiyo?”

Crap.

He turned around, his golden eyes were met with hers, his older sister was standing on the top of the stairway that lead to the downstairs living room. She couldn’t stop him from leaving, but knowing her.

“Hello Miyadera” Rantaro greeted “long time no see”

“How did you get into our house?”

“I let him in” Korekiyo lied, he knew she’ll go off at Rantaro if he told her how he really got in, better her yelling at himself than him “we were just going to spend time together before-“

“Before what?”

“Oh man you didn’t tell her about Tojo-“

“I think you should be leaving Amami” She stated “I’m not allowing Korekiyo to leave this house at all today”

“But I’m meeting up with someone for school”

“You just can’t just do that, why don’t you just let him be a normal teenager for once? He’s sixteen” Rantaro shouted “let him hang out with people outside of school, you don’t own him”

Korekiyo turned his head to Rantaro, Miyadera froze, taking a step back, Rantaro really stood up for him, but he knew this argument wasn’t going to end well.

“I’m done, Korekiyo don’t let me hear of you leaving this household, and you Amami, please before I have to remove you forcefully”

“Miya you can’t do this!”

“Go to your room Korekiyo”

“But!”

“Just go!”

He took one look and Rantaro and sighed “I’ll see you at school”

He just nodded “you too”

He watched Rantaro leave his household, how could he be a good superhero when his own sister won’t even let him out of the house. Chat Noir would stand up for himself in a way he could never, but he wasn’t truely Chat Noir, he was just his alter ego.

—-  
What was Miyadera’s deal anyway? Rantaro thought, kicking a rock across the footpath, She’s was always super controlling of Korekiyo, no matter what he did he has to go through her. He understood if it he has to ask permission to stay over peoples places or travel long distances but for everything seemed a bit hush

“Why couldn’t she just let him be free!” He cried out, he just wanted his childhood friend to e not his life, not being trapped inside all day and only coming out to attend school. Little did he know there was someone that could sense his emotions.

Hawk Moth.

Hawk moth stood in the middle of her den, her ocean green hair flowing in the breeze coming from the opened window. A grin grew across her face as a white butterfly flew into her opened hand.

“Oh Amani, isn’t it sad your best friend isn’t allowed to live a normal teenage life due to a restricting guardian” Hawk moth laughed, the butterfly in her hands slowly turning black “fly away my little Akuma, and go blacken him”

Rantaro was walking back to his own house when he felt the Awkuma land on his moonstone necklace, his eyes shot opened.

“Crystalliser? am Hawk Moth, I see you’re trying to help someone live out their best teenage years but a parental guardian in the way? With this power I’ll give you the ability to freeze all parental figures so everyone can go live their life, in return I want you to get me Ladybug’s and Chat Noirs miraculous from them and rerun them to me”

“Thank you for giving me this power” Rantaro smirked as his whole body transformed into his akumaised state. Now with the power he had, he can now freeze Miyadera into crystal so Korekiyo and many more teenagers could run free.

—-

Korekiyo looked out his window, he should message Tojo the study date was off, he knew she’ll be let down, but I wasn’t his fault, if he tried to sneak out Miyadera was sure to catch him, and he can’t really escape from his window without getting hurt or worst.

He was about to walk away, he heard something that sounded like knocking from his window, he opened his window and looked outside.

“Hey Kiyo”

His eyes widen to see a figure, they were dressed in all white suit that was covered in moonstones, the figure grinned, Korekiyo took a step back, it was an Akumaised villain

“Who are you?”

“You don’t recognise me? It’s Rantaro, but please call me Crystalliser, I’m ready to show you a good time out in the town” he laughed “Hawk Moth gave me these powers, isn’t it great? I can turn any parental figure into solid moonstone, and hey, maybe I can turn anyone else that get in our way?”

“So if Miya..”

“If she tries to get close to you, I’ll stone her” He winked, “now, hold on, we’re escaping”

A wave a dread went across Kiyo’s body, Crystalliser opened up his arms, He took a deep breath in and crawled out his bedroom window, falling into the Crystalliser‘s arms, catching him so he wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“Now lets have some fun”

—-

Where could he be? Kirumi wondered, Shinguji was late, something that isn’t like him, did he end up ditching her last minuet? She didn’t want to think into that at all. She sat at one of the tables at her dads shop, books laid out, she didn’t end up finding her notebook, but she quickly wrote as much as she could into another one for the time being.

“Isn’t he coming?” Her father asked, placing a cup of tea in front of her

“Maybe he’s stuck in traffic, or got lost” she said, hoping that was the case.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, there’s a villain three blocks away from us, turning people into pure moonstone or something, Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t arrived at the scene yet”

“Wait, what!” She explained “um, yea, that might be the case”

“I’ll let you enjoy your tea, tell me when he arrives” her dad smiled, walking away, her eyes widen, crap she needs to get down there. She adds as much milk to her tea as she could to try to cool it down, drinking it as fast as she could Before leaving the store. She ran up a block before hiding behind a building”

“No sighs of Chat Noir” Tiki said, appearing next to her “guess it’ll be us till he arrives”

“Then that settles it” Kirumi nodded “Tiki, Spots on!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are you taking me?” Korekiyo asked, he felt the Crystalizer’s hand grip around his wrist “Rantaro this is getting out of hand!”

The Crystalliser smirked, his eyes were pure white, not his usual grass green pair “no it isn’t, its fun, no one can stop us remember?, I have powers now, not even Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t stop us” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir... Korekiyo froze, Ladybug hasn’t been even spotted yet, even have the Crystalliser’s first attack on the police officers who arrived at the call of a villain in the area, that clearly didn’t go well when they asked for the Crystalliser to drop him and let him escape, he stoned everyone, even their vehicle’s were turned to pure moonstone.

“Rantaro listen to me!”

“It’s not Rantaro anymore” 

Korekiyo could hear more sirens in the distance, police surrounded both of them, it more of the special unit designed to keep the villains under control till Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived. “Let the boy go” one of them yelled 

“You seem very popular Kiyo” Crystalliser smirked, he moved his hand up at the police officers, they raised their weapons but it was too late, a light appeared on his palm and the police offered turned to moonstone “if you don’t leave us be the rest of you will end up like this” 

“I don’t want this anymore! I’m not having fun, no one is!” Korekiyo yelled “Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon to end you!”

“You’re not having fun? You don’t see what good I’m doing to this city?” Crystalliser sighed, letting go of his wrist, letting his knees hit the road “guess if you’re not having fun, I’ll just have to stone you so the rest of us, who are having fun, can continue” 

“No, No!” Korekiyo whimpered, this couldn’t be happening, if he got stoned, that means there won’t be any Chat Noir to help the rest of the city. He close his eyes, the Crystalliser raised his hand at Korekiyo as he braised for impact.

“Hey, let him go!” 

His eyes widen, it was her. 

“Huh?” Crystalliser turned his attention to her, Ladybug, standing behind him, her yo-yo swinging in her hand “oh Ladybug, Its so nice to see you here”

“Go!” She shouted at Korekiyo, he nodded and got off the ground, he ran before Crystalliser could get a chance to attack. He found the closest alleyway and hid on it, pressing his back against the wall, taking a breath in, that was close. 

“That was crazy” Plagg pipped “but it’s no time to rest Kiyo, it’s time to get out now”

“You’re right, I’ve already wasted so much time” He replied “Plagg, claws out!”

“You really think you can defeat me Ladybug?” Crystalliser laughed running toward her with his palm out, ready to strike her “think you can stop the amazing time we’re having?”

“This isn’t fun for anyone!” Ladybug shouted, dodging one of his attacks “where the hell is he?”

“You called, my lady?”

“Chat!” Her eyes gleamed when her teammate, Chat Noir finally arrived 

“Sorry I was late, I was having a cat nap” He awkwardly chuckled 

“Isn’t it nice for the kitty to finally show up, I’ve always liked cats” Crystalliser said “too bad this little kitty wasn’t invited”

“Don’t just stand there, grab their Miraculous!” Hawk Moth hissed, the Crystalliser nodded, leaping into the air 

“Watch out for this one, he can turn you into some sort of stone” she mentioned “keep away from his hand’s at all times”

“Thanks for the note” Chat winked, “look out!”

Ladybug turned around, Crystalliser attacked from behind, nearly hitting her, his powers hitting the ground. She hated villains who had the power to float or fly, it makes her job harder. “I got a plan”

“What is that?” He asked, jumping out of the away of one of Crystallisers attacks 

“We need to somehow corner him, then jump him, I might have an idea where the Akuma is hiding” Ladybug said “we just need to find a way to corner him, or trap him somehow, maybe some sort of bait?” 

Chat thought, what could they use as bait to bring Crystalliser in, he’s known this guy, well, what he used to be his whole life, what could bring Crystalliser in? “Use me”

“Wait what?” 

“Just trust me!” Chat Noir nodded, he turned to The Crystalliser “hey, you want to have fun, follow me”

“And why should I follow you?” He smirked 

“Cause, you wanna have fun right? Them come and catch me” Chat Noir laughed, super jumping onto a top of a wall “I know somewhere, and who knows, I may even bring someone you know” 

Ladybug froze “Chat Noir don’t bring him into this!”

“I’ll get you little kitty” The Crystalliser groaned, floating up into the air, Chat pulled his staff out, launching himself into the air, jumping from building to building, letting the villain follow on. 

“This plan better work” Ladybug mumbled to herself, following them on foot. 

—-

Chat Noir found himself of an apartment rooftop, a great place him and Ladybug us could take Crystalliser down, but that was only one step of the plan. He closed his eyes, and hid. He watched the villains feet touch the rooftop. 

“Little kitty where are you? You can’t hide from me forever” 

He took a deep breath in, Ladybug should be hear soon, he needed a way to distract him for the time being. He has a plan, but he didn’t know if it’ll truely blow his cover or not, or his identity. 

“Rantaro, please, they can help you” Chat Noir spoke, pitching his voice higher to try to trick Crystalliser into thinking it wasn’t him speaking, but Korekiyo. “Let them help you, I know you don’t want this!”

“Huh?” The villain hissed “this is some sick joke, that isn’t Kiyo speaking” 

“It is! I’ve talked to Chat Noir, he found me when I escaped” he replied 

“If it’s really you, come out and face me” he said 

Crap, Chat Noir exhaled, oh no, before he could react he felt something hit the back of the wall he was hidden behind “Ladybug!”

“On it!l” She appeared, jumping behind Crystalliser who was closing in on Chat Noir “Lucky Charm!” He through her yo-yo in the air, and down floated a rope “a rope? You got to be joking”

“You know what’s not fun?” The villain smirked, his eyes meeting with Chat Noirs “people intimidating others” 

He walked closer and closer to Chat, backing him up against the wall, he looked up and spotted Ladybug, who managed to figure out what to do with her special move. “now!”

Lady bug dropped down loping the rope around Crystallisers body, tying it tightly, his arms now tied around his body, leaving him defenceless. “Got him”

“You won’t defeat me!” He struggled against them “I will destroy you and take your Miraculous!” 

“It’ll be us who will be destroying you” Chat smirked “cataclysm!” He reached for the necklace around Crystallisers neck, having a good idea that’s where the Akuma was hiding, he took a hold of the gem, watching it crumble into nothing in his hand. The blacken akuma appeared from the rumble on the ground flying up into the air. Ladybug reached for her yo-yo 

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma!” She called, the yo-yo opened, trapping the akuma inside “time to de blackened” 

“Well at least that’s done” Chat smiled, Ladybug released the akuma, which was now back to its non blackened state 

“Bye bye little butterfly” She cheered “another villain down, that’s to the work of Ladybug and Chat Noir”

“You should be thanking me for dragging him up here” He smirked 

“I would but you used a innocent person as bait to get said villain to get up here” Ladybug groaned “so no treats for you”

“Aw” Chat sighed, it wasn’t like the innocent person was hurt at all, heck this was him he was talking about “fine I won’t do it again”

“Good” Ladybug cheered, her eyes widen when her earrings beeped “I need to go, get this boy back down to safety before you change back too” 

“On it” he replied, Ladybug nodded, disappearing into the city, Chat looked down at Crystalliser, who transformed back into the Rantaro he knew and cared for, he walked over to him, kneeling down to him “let’s get you off this roof, there are people down there to check up on you”

“Hmm” Rantaro grabbed his head, he was still a bit out of it. he glanced up, his green eyes meeting Chats golden pair “Ch-Chat Noir?” 

“Yep! The one and only” he lend a hand out to him “you’re safe now”

“What even happened? All I remember is- oh crap” he froze “where is-“

“He’s safe, just worry about yourself for the time being” he grinned “take my hand, I’ll take you down to safety”  
—-

Kirumi found herself, back at her dads pasty shop, she asked her dad when she got back to see if Shinguji arrived when she was away, she was surprised when he told her he didn’t. She could understand if he went straight home to safety after being caught up in a villain attack, which she hopped he did, those things are not fun to be mixed up in. 

She didn’t even know if she should even tell him that Chat Noir used him as bait, maybe he’ll find out in his own time, maybe he already knew. She sighed, stirring her tea, opening one of her spare notebook, filling in the notes she originally didn’t get too when she replaced her lost one (she’s just going to say it’s in the void at this point, just like all her lost bobby pins).

“My apologises” Kirumi’s heart fluttered, she glanced up to see Shinguji, he placed his bag down onto the floor next to them “I’m awfully late, I was caught up in some in a villain attack, so please excuse my lateness” 

“All is forgiven” she replied, a wave of relief came over her, he sat down in ground of her, pulling out two notebooks “oh by the way, is this yours? You left it behind in class yesterday” 

Kirumi looked down at the second notebook he pulled out, it was hers, the one she was looking for all morning “it is! Thank you so much Shinguji”

“There’s no worries, and please, call me Kiyo” he grinned “shall we start?”

“We may” she smiled, opening up her notebook, as they began to discus their assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll actually get a chance to make this a full AU since I suck at writing fight scenes and designs :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
